The Half Life
by Vamp Doll
Summary: James, former nomad and tracker, is a vegetarian vampire in love with the mysterious, beautiful girl next door. What he doesn't know is she's a vampire too, but only a half vampire. Destiny brings them together and sends them to the person who helped her.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by a dream that randomly came to me. This may possibly be the first fic that involves James as a main character, but I'm not too sure. Well, he's not the MAIN character, he's the co-main character. The main character is Michelle, a half vampire half human who has a whole lot of special powers. She meets James, another vampire, and they both have feelings for each other. I'm not going to say much more because I don't want to give anything away. I hope I don't get pelted with tomatoes or apples or something for writing this! Reviews would be nice! That's all I've got to say! Enjoy! **

I stood there at my mailbox feeling eyes on my back. He was watching me, I just knew it. I turned around to look at him, and he turned away quickly. Then, he and his friend drove off.

"Michelle, could you come here please?" Beckah, James's cousin called from her front door. "Yeah, sure." I walked over to their house, the only house around here besides mine. Even though I hadn't talked to her yet, I knew what she wanted.

"Can you help me with my computer again?" she said as I walked through the door, "It just froze up when I was trying to write a blog on myspace." She wasn't one of the brightest bulbs in the tanning bed, but she was sweet. Not to mention, she kept my secret safe. Not even James knew.

"You have seriously got to get a new computer! And stop blogging on myspace! You are going to expose us all!" She and I laughed. I had to give it to her, though, she did good at covering up her identity.

"Oh come on! You have nothing to worry about. You can hide it from everyone! James doesn't even know, and he is really good at sensing things. You have nothing to worry about!" Beckah said to me as I unfroze her computer.

"…Speaking of James. He was staring at me again. It's like he knows I like him or something, but I know you didn't tell him. It drives me crazy!" Like him…I was in love with him. I knew his whole life, but I was too damn chicken to see what he thought of me.

"Who can like not stare at you? Girl, you are fucking beautiful!" Beckah smiled, "…and James thinks so too.." She was smiling really big. I'm not vain, but I'm not stupid either. I made guys want to die to be with me, and I made girls want to kill to get my looks, I was pretty hot.

"…James is back," Beckah rolled her eyes as James barged through the door. He looked pissed. "Do you have to be so fucking rude?" Beckah yelled at him, "We have a guest here!"

"I'm not fucking stupid, unlike you! I can see that!" James yelled back at her, making her go up and punch him in his stomach. "That didn't hurt!" he yelled at her as she sulked outside, "How can you talk to her anyways? I'd taken you as someone smarter than that." He was talking to me.

"I can talk to anyone, well almost anyone. I'd taken you for someone who doesn't insult people they don't really know." He smirked at my response. "I know more about you than you think I do. You are very smart and very precise with everything you do. I know that much, at least."

"You make it seem like I'm an obsessive compulsive nerd!" I had to admit, I was a bit hurt. He shook his head "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. You can do everything you try to do right…on point…precise…you know….here," he said handing me a knife out of his pocket, "prove me wrong."

He looked smug as he placed a fake Styrofoam apple on his head. What the hell did he think he was doing? "Are you suicidal?!" I shrieked. "No, I'm just proving I'm right. C'mon throw it," he said looking as smug as ever. He couldn't know about my powers could he? He couldn't know what I am….could he?

He stood there, fake apple on his head, waiting for me to throw the knife and pierce the apple right through its heart. I questioned doing it, but I knew he would bug me until I did. I opened the knife up, took a deep breath, and threw it. James screamed in agonizing pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I cried running over to him laying on the ground. He held the knife and the apple in his hand; then, he sat up and started laughing. "I couldn't resist," he laughed, the knife was pierced right through the middle of the apple. "You ass!" I pushed him away from me.

I went over and sulked on the couch, I couldn't believe I fell for that! "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know I would scare you that bad. I thought you didn't like me. I thought you would find it funny. Forgive me?" he said coming over to me. He was on his knees in front of me pleading me to forgive him.

"Why did you do that? Damn! I like you…I don't hate you. Why would you think that? Why in the hell would I find that funny!?" He got up off the floor and sat by me, smiling. "You like me? Would you say you like me as a friend, or like more than a friend?" he asked in a low voice.

"I…umm…more?" I was befuddled. "Hey, calm down. I'm okay….Wait, you do?" he whispered soothingly, then shocked. "Yeah, I do." He smiled, "I've been wanting to hear those words since the first time I laid eyes on you."

I smiled, then leaned closer to him. He responded by leaning closer to me. Then, we kissed. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, and he responded doing the same. He pushed me away, angrily. I got up and ran away, hoping he wouldn't see me cry.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I couldn't help it I turned around crying, "What? What do you want? You kiss me then push me away?!…Just leave me alone!" I knew he was a vampire, but he didn't have to do what he did.

"I'm sorry! It's not you, it's me! I don't want to hurt you…" he stopped me and pulled me close to him. "You shouldn't have done that! You aren't going to turn me…you can't…" His look questioned me.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "Look, I'm…I…I'm a vampire too…I know you can't sense it. I have a lot of powers…I'm a half breed….my mom was bitten when she was pregnant with me…the vampire who bit her was ran off by another one…one like you and I…one that didn't kill humans…and even though my mom was dead…I wasn't…the venom spread to me…he got me out of my mom and took care of me….he could tell I wasn't fully a vampire because I wasn't bitten directly…but I got a lot of the traits…."

James was shocked, but what vampire wouldn't be. There had always been legends about half breeds, but no one had really come in contact with one. He was standing there with a living, if you can really say that, legend. I felt like a freak…I wanted to go home…


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I'm gonna go home now…" I said to James who was still staring at me like I was a ghost or something. He snapped out of his daze, "Wait…why? Can't you stay a little longer?…At least, let me walk you home…please?" I didn't want to stay; I didn't want Beckah coming back in and questioning me. I stuck my hand out and let James lead the way to my house.

"So, why have you never told me?" James asked as we walked. "I don't know…It's just something I don't like to tell everyone…Beckah knows already, though. Besides, you never really talked to me." I wasn't really ashamed of what I was, but I hated the way other vampires reacted when they heard I was half.

"Oh…I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I was just scared…scared you wouldn't like me. Can I come in?" he said as we arrived at my house. "Sure," I smiled as we walked in. We walked into my living room, and he pulled my to the couch, sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

"So, tell me what traits did you get," he said to me as I leaned back and rested my head against his neck.

"Well, I do have the thirst, just not as bad. It still can get annoying, though. I have the strength and the speed. My skin doesn't sparkle in the sun, but it glows a bit. I can hide the glowing from the humans with my powers, so nothing to worry about there. I can eat human food when the thirst is satisfied. Umm…let's see…my eyes…My eyes were blue when I was younger, but when the human in me started to die they turned. You see, when I turned 18, I became full vampire…well as full as I could get. The blue of my eyes blended with the colors your eyes turn when you are a vampire, kinda. The blue mixes with the golden color and creates a lovely bright green color. For some odd reason, when I haven't fed, my eyes turn red instead of black. The red and blue mixes to create the lovely purple you see now. Any more questions?"

James sat and thought for a second, letting the words I just said sink in. "Your eyes have been that color for a while….When was the last time you fed?" he asked, but I wished he hadn't. "Umm…like…ummm…two months ago.." I was so ashamed and embarrassed.

"Why?" James demanded. Uggh! Stupid human emotions! "Well, the human emotions love to take over…and…I don't like to hunt….I can't stand to kill something myself….UGGH! I am so ashamed of myself…I'm so fucked up…I can't even do what I'm supposed to do to live…." I was crying. I had never told anyone what I had just told him.

"Hey, don't cry," he said turning me around to hold my face in his hands, "you can't help how you feel. I'll help you, okay? I will help you hunt. We can slowly get you used to it." No one had ever offered to help me like this. I was so happy I could only think of one thing to do, kiss him. He got the notion and kissed back.

We spent the next hour kissing and looking into each other's eyes (as I caught my breath). We were in our own little world. The time passed by as we sat there, me in his arms resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't want the moment to end.

**Author's note:**

_**Yes, I know! It's too short! I wanted it to end this way, so I ended it this way! Um, lets see here…I just recently re-read some FAQs on IMDB about Twilight and found out that if a pregnant woman is bitten, she will stay pregnant forever. Well, I made my story this way so deal with it! Just to let you know, James and Beckah are real brother and sister…the story about them will come later. They have lived near Michelle for six months. How Michelle got fed two months ago will be told next chapter also.**_

_**Please review!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

The hours flew by as James and I sat there together on my couch, him holding me in his arms. I didn't realize how late it had gotten, but my body was letting me know. I was becoming sleepy. I tried to suppress a yawn, but it betrayed me and snuck out.

"I take it you can sleep. Let's get you to bed," he said caressing my face. "Will you stay with me, please?" I made sure I had a hard to resist look on my face, I didn't want him to leave.

"Of course," he replied, kissing me on my forehead. "Promise you won't leave?" He smiled, "I could never leave you." He, still holding me, stood up and carried me to my room. When he reached my bed, he put me down.

"What? You think I'm going to sleep in this?" I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "Oh, yeah…sorry," he replied, embarrassed. I stood up and took off my jeans to reveal a pair of tiny, lacy, black panties. James smiled; then, I took off my shirt to reveal a matching lacy, black bra.

I returned to the bed and pulled the covers back, then, laid down. James, showing he would keep his promise, came and laid down beside me. "Can I hold you?" he turned over to me and whispered, stroking my hair. I nodded and went into his arms.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered after kissing me on my forehead. "You can ask me anything," I whispered back. "How did you get fed two months ago?" he said, but in a low voice. I was wondering when he was going to ask…

"Why don't you ask your sister?" I laughed. "Wait, but if she helped you then…why hasn't she helped you lately?" he asked, confused. "Well, last time…I kind of made it hard for her, so she said that would be the last time. And before that time, I had someone who protected me. Right before you and Beckah moved here, I made him leave. He had found someone, and I told him that it was time I started taking care of myself. He had her; I didn't want to ruin things with them. He and I still keep in touch, though. I don't tell him my situation…"

"That was nice of you," James smiled. I smiled back and, then, felt myself drifting off to sleep. The last words I heard were, "Goodnight, I love you."

……..

I woke up in the morning still in James's arms. "Good morning beautiful," James smiled and kissed me, "I have to say, I love watching you sleep." I laughed, then, sat up and stretched. "You kept your promise," I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I'd keep any promise for you," he pulled me back down into his arms and kissed me back. "Mmm, I love you James." We kissed again, "I love you too, Michelle." My phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Michelle, it's ready."

"Are you serious? Wow! When should I come up?"

"As soon as possible, I was hoping I could see you before I left."

"Oh, okay…umm I will try to be there before the day is out okay?'

"Okay, see ya then. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too my man whore!"

"Ha, ha! Bye Michelle."

"Bye Kenny!"

James gave me a sideways look, wondering who it was I was playfully flirting with…it wasn't flirting!

"He's the one I was telling you about, my protector. He's awesome! He and his wife, Emma, were overlooking the building of my new house. It's, now, finished, and they would like me to come see it before they leave. I don't have much to move up there, so I'm going to go later today. Umm…I don't know how to really say this, but umm…I'm moving to Washington. I'd really like you to come with me. Beckah can come too if she'd like. I don't want to split you guys up if, you know, you don't want to be…I can't lose you," I cried, "PLEASE COME WITH MEEE!"

James caressed my face and laughed, "Of course I will come with you! I love you, and I'm going to stay with you forever…Well, if you want me to." I smiled and attacked him with a hug. "Of course I want you to!" We were interrupted by a loud banging on the door, Beckah.

I got up and ran to the front door and opened it. "WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE MOVING!? AND YOU'RE INVITING HIM….YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE!?" Beckah yelled at me, she would be crying if she could. "Damn Beckah! Calm down! If you listened to the rest you'd know that I said you could come too. I have a really big guest house you could stay in!"

"THANK YOU!…but no thanks! I could never do that! You need a life together where I'm not butting in…Besides, I'm going traveling! I may find another coven to join. I will keep in touch, though. I'm leaving next week, sorry I haven't told you yet bro," she said.

James and I both stood there in shock. He and Beckah were hardly ever apart. They found each other about forty years ago and recognized each other instantly. They both thought the other was dead, but they found out they were changed around the same time. Neither of them remember who they were changed by.

"Wow, this is starting to be one weird day," James said looking at Beckah and me, "I'm moving in with the love of my life, and my sister is leaving to go join another coven. Lemme let this sink in for a minute." Beckah and I gave each other a concerned look. "Are you okay baby?" I asked him, worried he was hurt by Beckah's decision.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. No worries. You need any help packing?" he replied. "No, actually. I've got it covered!" I winked. "Well, I think I'm going to leave you two to do whatever you have to do. I'm going to miss you both!" Beckah said giving both James and me a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Promise you will keep in touch?"

"Of course, you are my sister!" James said to her, his arm around my waist. "Yeah, what he said!" I laughed. James and I both bid Beckah goodbye and, then, went to get our things we needed to take with us.

"You never said how we were getting there," James said to me while we were standing by our things. "Oh yea! Well, like I said I have special powers. Like lots of special powers…and like well, I can umm go places…and umm yea…that's how we are gonna get there!"

"Wait…whoa...hold it! You mean you can think of any place you want to go and just go there?" James asked in confusion. "Umm…yeah, pretty much. Kinda like those wizards and witches in Harry Potter or the white lighters in Charmed. It's pretty awkward at first, but you'll get used to it!"

"I don't know about you doing this without having fed in two months," James shook his head, "How about we go out for a quick hunt? I'd feel better knowing you were stronger, and I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours look happier." I smiled and gave him a nod.

James grabbed my hand, and we ran off into the woods. We, soon, found a field full of deer. "Okay, I'm going to go and get you whatever one you want," James whispered, "just point to it, and it's yours." I was starting to feel pretty low because I was having someone else get my meal for me. I just didn't feel right, I hung my head in shame.

"What? What is it? What's wrong beautiful?" James whispered, now holding me in his arms. "I just don't feel right making you do this. I'm starting to feel like I'm not being responsible for myself or something."

He kissed me and put his forehead against mine, holding my face in his hands, "No, no, no, don't feel that way. You aren't making me do anything; I want to do this. How about I get the first one for you, and if you're up to it, you try the second? If it will make you feel better."

"I hate having to kill something…but it's the only way we can live…and well the deer are overpopulated here. It's for both of our on good, right? Okay, I'll do it." I took a deep breath and let it out. "That's my girl," James said, kissing me on my forehead, before he ran off and got my first deer. He killed it quickly and brought it over to me. I, hungrily, bit into its neck and drank every drop I could.

"You have no idea how better I feel!" I could feel my strength coming back. "I can see how better you feel," James said pulling me into his arms, "beautiful green eyes." I smiled, "Now if you will excuse me, I've got a deer I gotta save from making a baby who will go hungry." James laughed as I ran, jumped on a huge buck, killed it, and drank its blood.

I walked back over to James and took his hand, and we ran back to my house. On the way back he spoke up and said, "You know, I have to admit, you look pretty damn sexy when you stalk you prey and attack." If he only knew how sexy he looked…Wait! I can tell him!

"You look pretty damn sexy yourself." I smiled and grabbed his ass. He winked at me, "Feisty, aren't we?" I laughed, "You just wait till later; you will see just how feisty I can be." I walked in the house and over to the things we were taking to our new house, and I sent them on their way.

"How later is later?" he asked. "Be patient baby," I winked, "The new bed needs testing out. But now, we have to go." I grabbed his hand and poof we were in Forks, Washington at the new house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it!" James yelled as I let his hand go, "Couldn't you warn me first?" I smiled and kissed him gently, "Then you would stall and delay us!…and remember something…I love you!" He laughed, picked me up, and spun me around while kissing me, "I love you too!"

"Now, let's go look at our house!" We finally paid attention to something other than each other, turning our attention to the huge stone and brick mansion in front of us. James's jaw dropped at the sight of it, but you have to admit it is an amazing sight, great big mansion in the middle of what seemed to be like nowhere. 

"You like it? It's not too much is it?" I didn't really even have to ask. "It's perfect," he answered and kissed me on my forehead. 

"I'm glad you like it, because we can't take it back!" I laughed, and he joined in. "Now, lets go in and check it out!" I grabbed his hand and we walked up the steps. As we walked up the door opened.

"You're here!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Oh my gosh I've missed you so much! I'm gonna miss you soo much when we leave!" Emma ran up and hugged me; I don't know her that well, but we are pretty cool. Then, I noticed someone standing behind her.

"Kenny!! Oh my gosh you did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's amazing! It's perfect!" I said breaking up the hug with Emma, and running to hug Kenny. Kenny eyed James wondering who the hell he was. "Oh yeah! How rude of me! James, this is Kenny and Emma. Kenny and Emma this is James, the love of my life!"

James smiled and kissed me on my forehead, then shook hands with Kenny and Emma. "Even though I didn't know her then, but thank you for taking care of her. You don't have to worry about her now. I will treat her like a queen, and I will protect her. I've been waiting a long time for her, and I hope you realize I truly love her." James said to Kenny. 

"You don't have to thank me, but I appreciate it where you are coming from. I thank you for finding her or going to her, whatever you did. I'm so happy she's found someone, especially someone like you. I can tell you are being honest about your feelings about her." Kenny replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Kenny can tell if someone is being honest or not." I said to James. We all laughed. 

Kenny and Emma gave us a tour of the house after we finished talking on the porch. We said our goodbyes, and they were off on their way. I admit I was bawling like a baby. I was definitely going to miss Kenny. 

"Well, we are moved in now. What do you want to do now?" James asked me after I had everything placed in its proper spot. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked sweetly.

"I have an idea," he replied picking me up and running up to our bedroom.

"Mmm…I should have known you'd pick this." I laughed. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked seductively. 

"I'm damn ready!" he purred, gently lying me on the bed. He quickly took off his shirt and his pants, and I laid there waiting for him to move on to me. I didn't have to wait long. 

Within seconds we were both naked and ready. James surveyed my body, I could tell he approved. His lips met mine, and I placed my hands on the back of his neck. He moved down from my lips to my neck, from my neck to my collarbone, from my collarbone to my breasts. I moaned as he licked my nipple; I could feel myself getting wet.

He moved on from my breasts to my stomach, and then he was at my entrance. He gently slid his tongue inside; I moaned in approval. Then he took his tongue out and moved down my thigh. 

"Mmm..What are you teasing me for?" I moaned, "I can't take it any longer! I want you inside of me now! Fuck me James!"

James smiled a half smile and pushed inside. His thrusts quickly grew to a nice, hard, steady pace, just the way I like it. He was grunting and growling, and it was totally turning me on. My moaning turned into a bit of screaming, totally turning James on.

His pace was growing stronger, and I could feel my walls tightening. Harder, stronger, I felt like I was about to explode. Then, I reached my climax and James reached his. 

"Wow that was even better than I imagined!" James said as he fell to my side. I laughed, and he pulled me into his arms. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" I laughed. I rest my head on his chest as we drifted off into our own little world. Being with James was even better than I imagined it would be. He is so sweet and so caring and he is great in bed, that's always a plus. I love him so much, and I know he feels the same. 

"I love you," I whispered to him as I kissed his chest. 

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me on my hair.

We laid there forever in our little world. Then, the air seemed to changed. I darted up from my position making James jump. 

"Wha…" he started to ask.

"Get up and put your clothes on! Someone's coming! Hurry up!" I hissed. He gave me a questioning look. "Vampires James! Other vampires! Hurry the fuck up now!"

I used my powers to get dress, and I darted downstairs. James followed close behind, only putting on a pair of pants. I made it down with seconds to spare before the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and standing there were four male vampires. A somewhat muscular one with shaggy dirty blonde hair, one a bit shorter than the other with golden blonde hair, one even shorter with sleek blonde hair, and a tall one with dark brown hair, the most muscular one of them all. They all had golden eyes, but one of them stuck out to me. The blonde one who looked slightly older than the others who had a calm look on his face. 

"James!?" the big one said.

"Carlisle?!" I said at the same time. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at you!" Carlisle said to me holding his arms out for a hug. "You are so beautiful!"

"It's her," the blonde one named Jasper said aloud. "The one Alice saw for you." He was talking to James

"She's the half breed Carlisle was talking about," the big one, Emmet, said.

"Well isn't this interesting," the bronze haired Edward said.

I was at a loss for words. The man whom I considered my father was, also, part of the reason James is who he is now. We were all together at last, and I felt this overwhelming sense of family.

"Oh my, Carlisle!" I finally choked out. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in years! I see your family has grown greatly. Or maybe I should say our family, since I do consider you my father."

"I have missed you dearly. How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm really great, actually. I didn't think I could get any better, and then you came to my door! Now I'm extremely great!"

"You never told me that it was Carlisle that delivered you!" James spoke up and said to me.

"It never crossed my mind, sorry. Wait! You never told me it was the Cullen family who made you turn veg!"

"Ha, ha! I like her! She's definitely a Cullen! I'm Emmet by the way," Emmet said.

"Michelle. I like you too Emmet! I like all of you actually. It's nice to be around family again. I'd like to meet the rest of you. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme."

"Woah! How do you know their names already?" Emmet asked.

"Oh yes, your powers have grown I see," Carlisle said.

"Powers?" Jasper asked, "She has more than one?"

"Yes she is very gifted," Carlisle answered

"What can you do Edward asked.

"Oh no, don't get her started!" James spoke up and said.

"Oh shut it James!" I said playfully punching his arm. "I, like you Edward, can read thoughts, but it goes way farther than that. I can see everything in their mind; anything I want. I can go places just thinking of them. I have visions of past, present and future. I can produce fire with my hands. I can hurt people, and even kill with a charge from my hands. I could go on, but it could take a while."

Everyone's faces looked shocked, except for Carlisle and James who just smiled. It shocked vampires when they heard what I could do. Especially, when they heard the fire part. Fire was the only thing that could kill them, well, when their body is ripped into pieces.

"Amazing! You are so damn awesome! You are my new favorite sister!" Emmet said.

"You shouldn't have said that…" I said with an amused tone.

All of a sudden a phone rang. It was Emmet's. He gave me a questioning glare and answered.

"Hello Alice," he said, "Oh! Come on Alice! I still love you!" he paused. "Okay! Fine! I like you equally!" another pause. "Michelle, she wants to talk to you," Emmet said handing me the phone.

"Hi Alice! How are you?" I said to her.

"Hi! I'm so glad you are finally here! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you! You are so pretty! I love your clothes!" she squeaked.

"Wow! Thanks! You should come over, and bring Esme and Rosalie."

"Okay! I'll be there in a few!"

"Kay! Bye."

"Bye."

"Only Alice," Emmet said shaking his head. We all laughed.

"I think I should go put a shirt on," James spoke up. I pouted. "Oh please don't do that! You know what it does to me," he said as I pouted and tried to follow him up the stairs.

Emmet was laughing and James and me. I sent and slapped him upside his head.

"OW! That hurt! Who knew a half vampire half witch or whatever you are could be so strong!"

"Ha, ha! Finally someone who can beat Emmet up!" Alice's voice came from out of nowhere.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Jasper asked.

"We were already halfway here when Alice called," Rosalie said. "It's nice to meet you Michelle," she said coming up to hug me.

"Very nice to meet you," Esme said taking her place.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, and you Alice," I said before being cut off by a huge hug from Alice.

"God Alice! Don't kill my girlfriend!" James said coming down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! James!" Alice said running up to hug James. "I'm so glad you finally found her!"

James was smiling profoundly ,and so was I. We both agreed on that fact; the fact that we were together now. James, me, and, now, the whole Cullen family. All together.


	6. Chapter 6

"**So, what have you done these many years?" Carlisle asked as we all sat in my living room.**

"**Well, I haven't done too much. I found out I can sing, dance, and do gymnastics, that's pretty much it. Well, there's boring details, you understand. Um, I just very recently started hunting my own food, thanks to James! I killed my ex boyfriend, he was a vampire and mean….you don't have to freak. Oh, I discovered my love of Paramore and the Pussycat Dolls and so many other things. I am a sucker for cute things, for example, the robot dog Gir from **_**Invader Zim**_**! Anything else?" I smiled.**

"**Your powers? How did they develop?" he asked.**

"**Oh, well, as I got older, I got more used to them. They definitely strengthened over the years. When I reached eighteen and the growing stopped, I noticed my powers got really strong. They've been that strong ever since. I, also, developed new things over the years. For example, the visions of past and present and the charge thing. I know one thing, though, I'm glad I don't set rooms on fire anymore!" I replied.**

"**You set rooms on fire?" Emmet laughed.**

"**When I had sudden emotional changes, like anger or sadness, yeah. It was pretty crazy. I learned to control that and the charge, well kinda for the charge, eventually. Oh, yeah, I can manipulate and control fire too; I'm still learning with water. I set this bitch's hair on fire in Chemistry back in high school, a few years ago."**

"**Why did you do that?!" Alice squeaked.**

"**She talked shit and didn't back it up. So, one day in the lab, we were heating stuff over the fire. I made the fire have a small explosion, set her hair on fire. It was hilarious. She had to have a lot of that pretty blonde hair of hers cut off! It got cut off even more when she "accidentally" fell asleep one night with gum in her mouth. I can manipulate people's actions too." I laughed.**

"**You are so bad!" Emmet laughed.**

"**I know!" I smiled.**

"**You'd have so much fun at Forks High. I'm pretty sure there would be someone to make you mad," Rosalie said.**

"**Ya'll go to school?" I asked.**

"**Yes, they do. It works, actually. You and James could probably pull it off," Carlisle replied.**

"**Maybe we should. Give us something to do during the day." I said**

"**We just have to come up with a story for the two of you," Esme said.**

"**Well, we could say I'm Carlisle's goddaughter and James is like a long lost great nephew. We've just got to think of some last names. I think James should be James Cullen, since he is going to be your long lost nephew, now son. As for me, I think my last name should be…hmm…..Farro, since the Farro boys are my favorite band members, besides Hayley, in Paramore. Hmm…or…my favorite Pussycat Doll…Kimberly…..hmm…Michelle Wyatt or Michelle Farro?….Michelle Farro sounds better. So, We'll be Michelle Farro and James Cullen! It's settled!" I said.**

"**Wow! Spastic," Emmet laughed.**

"**Shut up Emmet!" I smacked him on the back of his head.**

"**Ow! Stop doing that!" he boomed.**

**I smacked him again, "Stop being an idiot!"**

"**I love this!" Alice laughed.**

"**I don't, I've got a headache!" Emmet said and rubbed his head.**

"**Sorry, I can be violent sometimes," I smiled innocently.**

"**Don't be! He deserves it!" Alice laughed.**

"**I'll only do it when he does," I laughed.**

"**Note to self: Don't pick on Michelle!" Emmet said.**

"**Exactly!" I smiled.**

"**Yeah, he's pretty much screwed," Rosalie laughed.**

"**No, no I'm not!" Emmet said.**

"**You pick on everyone you can!" she replied.**

"**I won't pick on you, Michelle, I promise!" Emmet said to me.**

"**A promise? That's a little much, isn't it? I mean come on Em!" I laughed.**

"**Seriously," he replied.**

"**Seriously, I won't be violent next time. I'll just use….mental tactics," I smiled mischievously. **

"**That's good to….hey wait! Mental tactics?" he said.**

"**Yes, mental tactics," the smile still on my face.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**Oh, you'll see."**

"**In English means, 'you're **_**really**_** screwed'," James laughed.**

"**Yeah, son, you pretty much are," Carlisle patted him on his shoulder and tried not to laugh.**

"**Oh come **_**on**_**! Why are you all being so mysterious?!" Emmet boomed.**

**Alice and Rosalie laughed.**

"**Do you have to keep frustrating him? Not to mention, confusing him," Jasper asked flatly.**

"**Sorry Jasper," I said.**

"**It's okay. It's just that his emotions are yelling at me," Jasper replied.**

"**Well, let me put this in terms everyone who is confused can understand. Emmet, if you ever pick on me, like really bad, I will go into your mind and find something **_**really **_**embarrassing….super stress that really. That will make you think twice about picking on me like mad crazy!" I said.**

"**But I wasn't picking on you like mad crazy before!" he said.**

"**I know…I just was doing that for fun!" I smiled innocently.**

"**She's great," Rosalie giggled.**

"**Thank you," I laughed, "I know I am!"**

"**Ah, my new little sis!" Emmet laughed.**

"**I know, I know, I rock!" I smiled.**

**Emmet laughed.**

"**Oh yea….by the way, I'm not going to be low key…at school I mean. I dress how I want, drive what I want, act how I want….got it?" I spoke up after a moment of silence.**

"**I don't know if that's…" Carlisle said before I cut him off.**

"**Don't worry Carlisle! It's a great idea! We all know I'm the wild one of the group. I'm gonna be myself, it's one of the things I do best!" I smiled.**

"**Oh, yes, you are a wild one," James grinned.**

"**James!" I gasped and hit him on his arm.**

**He laughed, "You know its true."**

"**You don't have to tell the whole damn family!" I hissed. **

**Emmett was mumbling to himself, "Don't say anything, don't say anything!"**

"**What's that Em?" I smiled mischievously.**

"**Nothing!" he said quickly.**

"**Didn't really sound like nothing," I said, "it sounded like something." I tried not to laugh, I loved picking on him, my big, and stress that big, brother.**

"**Okay, okay," Emmett said.**

**James laughed, "You can't get anything past her Em."**

"**This is going to be so hard for me," Emmett sighed.**

"**Carlisle, can you tell me, and anyone who hasn't heard it, the story of the night you found me?" I asked innocently, like a child.**

"**Of course dear," he smiled. We all crowded around him and sat down. When we settled he started the story. "It was on a dark cold night in January, and I was coming home from my shift at the hospital in Alabama. I heard faint screams in the distance, a woman, and I knew at that moment what it was. I ran as fast as I could to her side. The vampire who was killing her ran off as soon as he heard me.**

"**Something was off. The woman was dead, I was too late, but I heard a muffled noise coming from her. She was in labor, and the child was already coming out. I asked God to forgive me as I ripped the woman open and pulled her child out. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had seen in all my years, a beautiful baby with amazing blue eyes and a head full of dark hair. I named her Michelle, because of the name on the inside of her mother's locket. **

"**I found she grew like a normal human baby, but something about her was different. She communicated with me through her thoughts, and it seemed she had a craving for blood. I started bringing home blood from the blood banks and feeding her. I quickly realized she was a very powerful child. I knew I couldn't be home with her all the time, so as soon as she turned one I gave her to a vampire friend of mine named Kenny.**

"**Now at this time her mind was fully developed, her body just had to catch up with it. She didn't want to leave me, but I warned her of the dangers we'd face if she did stay. So, she went with Kenny. Kenny raised her, and every few years, I'd go visit her to see how she was doing. The last time I saw her was right before Rosalie found Emmett ,and I changed him. At this time, she was just thirteen years old, and she was becoming powerful.**

"**After that day, she, Kenny, and I somehow lost contact. She was so upset because she couldn't come with me, Kenny didn't want her to leave. She was going through the typical teen years, sort of. It killed me to see her so upset, but I had to respect my friend's request. I had assumed Kenny prevented her from trying to contact me. I missed her dearly.**

"**Now, today, many, many years later, I've found this beautiful, unique, powerful girl, and I've promised myself I won't let her out of my sight again."**

**Carlisle and I were both smiling, and Esme looked like her eyes would well up with tears if they could. "I missed you so much father," I smiled.**

"**I know, I've missed you too," Carlisle smiled, "daughter."**

"**I remember the last time I saw you," I said, "I was screaming my lungs out, begging you to take me with you. Kenny was just my friend, my protector, but you Carlisle, you are my father. I hated him for not letting me go. I thought you didn't love me because you wouldn't take me. **

"**I went on a hunger strike. I was so damn stubborn. I wouldn't give up. One day I decided to run away. I found a bought a new home, but Kenny eventually found me. He decided it was time to let me go, since I was sixteen and all. **

"**I moved around a whole lot over the years. Kenny and his new love Emma and I kept in touch. Two years ago I settled down in this small house to wait for my house here to be built. I had to wait for a spot to be found, and I had to wait for this huge ass thing to be built. About six months ago, give or take, these twins moved in. I found out they were vampires too, but only one of them knew my secret.**

"**The female knew my secret, but her brother didn't. I found myself deeply infatuated with her brother. Hell, I was madly, deeply, head over heels in love with him. I was too damn chicken to tell him or too see how he felt about me. It wasn't until last night that we both figured out that puzzle." I smiled and looked at James, and he smiled back.**

"**Oh, how you've grown up!" Carlisle smiled.**


End file.
